


In Your Arms

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike gives Willow an experience she missed out on in high school.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Your Arms  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 1,133  
>  **Summary:** Spike gives Willow an experience she missed out on in high school.  
>  **A/N:** written for blondebitz for winning the 30 in 30 Challenge at nekid_spike for [this manip](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5106329.html)

Willow couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping her as the young couple on the popular TV show began to make out. A small flare of jealousy flared with in her. _What she wouldn’t give to have done that. Just to know what it was like._ But of course she hadn’t. There were a lot of things she hadn’t gotten to do. Although that could be because she hadn’t been the most popular girl in high school. Willow rolled her eyes at the thought. That was an understatement if there ever was one.

Another sigh echoed around the room just as Spike walked in wearing nothing but a pair old faded of jeans.

“I know something’s wrong.” Spike sat down on the sofa beside her. “So you might as well tell me what it is.” He leaned over and placed his mug onto the coffee table.

Willow didn’t bother to deny it. “I was watching this show and something happened that made me realize the things I’ve missed out on.”

His brow wrinkled in confused alarm. “Because you’re with me?” The thought that Willow was upset about missing out on things because she had fallen in love with a vampire was abhorrent to him. 

She quickly shook her head. There was no way she wanted Spike to take the blame for what she was feeling. It wasn’t his fault at all. It had nothing to do with him. “No. I meant when I was in high school.”

Now he really was confused. “Okay, love. Try explaining.”

“There’s this thing that couples do when they...” Willow could feel the blush beginning to stain her cheeks. _Why was this so hard?_ She cleared her throat and tried again. “What I mean is that I didn’t...” _Damn._ With her head lowered she whispered, “IdidntgettomakeoutwhenIwasinhighschool.”

Even with his vampire hearing Spike had trouble deciphering what Willow was trying to say. He almost asked her to repeat it but it finally dawned on him what she was trying to tell him. _The boys at Sunnydale High must have been seriously in need of glasses either that or..._ Their loss was his gain.

A delightful wicked smirk crossed his face. “I can fix that.” He was turned into a vampire before the term _making out_ had come about so he wasn’t real sure what it all entailed but he was confident he could figure it out and give her the experience of a lifetime.

“How?” Her face was lit with curiosity. 

“Like this.” His answer came out on a husky growl as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

Laugher rang out as Willow melted into his arms. This was her favorite place in the whole world. “What are you doing?” 

Spike placed her hands on his bare chest before he whispered, “Making out.” He tightened his arms around her and leaned closer, his mouth mere inches from hers. 

Tremors ran through her body and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to kiss her.

A feather light touch of his mouth to hers sent flames of desire through her veins and as he pulled her tighter, deepening the kiss he set her body on fire.

With warm, open-mouthed kisses from her mouth to her neck, Spike slowly undid the buttons on her dress before he pulled it away from her body and tossed it on the floor. His eyes widened. All she had on beneath the little black sundress was a pair of black lace panties that left little to the imagination.

He couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t force his eyes to look away from the topless beauty sitting on his lap. With a gentle touch he reached out and caressed her skin. Her nipples tautened immediately from the slight contact. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as his fingers threaded into her hair. His hand tightened around the red locks as he urged her closer.

A low moan hung in the air around them as his lips devoured hers, his tongue slid into her mouth teasing, tasting her. Another growl this one louder than before escaped him. She felt so good in his arms, her body moving against him in a sexy imitation of... Spike groaned at the feel of the wet fabric of her panties, soaking through his jeans and sliding against his cock. He wanted to lay her on the couch and bury himself inside of her tight, wet body. 

She cried out as his fingers skimmed across the waistband of her panties before sliding down to caress her through the lacy fabric. At his touch she jumped and arched into him. It felt like an electric current went through her body. _Much more of this and they would be moving completely out of the making out territory._ “Spike.” His name fell from her lips with a breathless moan.

Light, butterfly kisses teased at the corner of her mouth as Spike slowly raised his head and stared deep into her eyes. “Is this what you wanted?”

Her eyes were liquid pools of desire as she stared back at him. “Yes.” _If she had known making out would feel like this..._ Willow shook her head. It was a good thing she hadn’t known. But then again a high school boy would have never been able to bring her close to the heights of ecstasy as Spike could. 

Willow slipped out of Spike’s arms and stood up. At the look of confusion on Spike’s face she quickly rushed to explain. “I thought we could move this into the bedroom.” She looked pointedly at Spike’s lap where his erection strained against his jeans. “That is if you want to. 

“I thought you wanted to make out.” Spike ran his hands softly up and down her thighs. He had found he rather enjoyed it himself.

“I did and we did.” She gave him a smile. “But now I want to be in your arms, I want to feel you as you slide insi...” The red blush that crossed her face was the exact color of her hair.

At her words Spike stilled. Even after all the things they had done together Willow still wasn’t one to talk graphically about what she wanted. A smile curved his lips. But it looked like she just might be getting there someday soon.

“Do you want to make love with me?” Her voice broke on the last word as Spike’s fingers grazed against the black lace covering her.

Spike didn’t have to be asked twice. With one fluid movement he was off the couch, swinging Willow up into his arms and rushing down the hallway to their bedroom. 

As much as they both had enjoyed making out... it was nothing compared to what happened next.


End file.
